


Invader Zim One-shots and Prompts

by Asamidori (Murakami), Tricool89



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AUs everywhere, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, but not all of them, i dont want to tag them all - Freeform, may go back and tag a ton of stuff so people read lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murakami/pseuds/Asamidori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricool89/pseuds/Tricool89
Summary: Just for fun will have everything  from x readers to character death. The first chapter will be a list of what we have so far with a small summary for each.





	Invader Zim One-shots and Prompts

Nothing here quite yet. Check back in soon!

  * _**Days till first chapter**: **9999999999999999? **_


End file.
